


I Am Her Servant

by ArreisofAvalon



Series: Servant of Queen [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Romance, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArreisofAvalon/pseuds/ArreisofAvalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You are my queen. I am your servant. We are both Changelings, separated by our fates. I will protect you with all my life and heart. If a Changeling could only love...</i>
</p>
<p>Inspired by the youtube PMV of Servant of Queen : Chrysalis Another Story.</p>
<p>Translated into Spanish by MasterSounds: http://mastersounds.deviantart.com/art/Mi-Deber-Como-Capitan-524799635</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Duty As Captain

“Commence with the plans,” the queen said. I stood at her right side, keeping my stare determined and forward facing. The war council was being held, and the plans were all set on Canterlot, the capital of Equestria. I saw her motion with her hoof out of the corner of my eyes. “We will choose a changeling to get close to the inner workings of Canterlot. I want eyes inside, find a weakness.”

“My Queen,” one of the council members began to say. “Who would be such a good match that they-“

“Eakco.” I stay perfectly still as I hear my name called. The right to speak in such meetings is reserved for the council. Though I am captain of the guard, I must show no rank higher than my betters.

“Is that truly wise, My Queen? You put much faith in this single sol-“

“He is the captain of my guard,” the queen said firmly. “I trust him with my life daily at my right side. This much should be no struggle. Correct, Eakco?”

I nod softly. “Yes, My Queen.” It is a struggle, as it is every day, to call her this. I wish to call her far more than My Queen – but, because of my rank, I cannot. I am to be her servant. And she is to be my queen.

How I curse my rank at times like these.

“My Queen, a mere captain of the guard would be no match for a Canterlot alicorn!”

She stands. I keep my gaze forward, but rejoice as she comes into my sights fully. Her face is in wrath, but her beauty still shines for me. “He is my champion! He will be defense enough! He can infiltrate Canterlot easily.”

The member nods, bowing. “Pardon me any disrespects, My Queen. I meant no harm from my comment.”

“Then I suggest you leave my throne room now. Your queen wishes to retire.”

“As you wish, My Queen.”

The meeting is over. I still stand at duty, silent as a stone. I cannot speak. I cannot move. But I can think. Long ago, I learned how to keep my thoughts private from the hive – mind. Otherwise, the whole hive would learn my secret.

 

Our secret.

 

Why she trusts me so much. The pain and pressure of royalty was never enough to wipe her memories of our friendship. We were close, once. Warm. It was a strange closeness – I felt strange whenever I talked with her. Like I was full, despite the shortage of food the hive had run into then.

Yet we were changelings separated by fate. She was royalty, and I was a mere changeling worker. We were torn apart. But I had longed for that warmth again, still unknowing of what it truly was. I worked myself to the bone, and rose in status. I rose further than I ever thought possible. Became her right hoof stallion, the captain of her guard. I would protect her, always... I still longed for that warmth.

But we could not show our friendship - our warmth. To do so would be a weakness – Something our foes could exploit. And so I kept my feelings distant. As I look into her eyes daily, I see no warmth, and believe she has forgotten. But I shall never forget, even if she has. I will always protect her and her warmth.

“Eakco.” I stand at attention as she says my name. “I assume you are ready to be deployed at once?”

“Yes, My Queen. Anything you wish of me.”

“… Why do you protect me so well, Eakco?”

I keep my face stoic. This is a test. I know it is. “Because, My Queen…” I bow to my knees, hanging my head low. “You are My Queen. I am your servant. Even if all of Equestria should become your enemy, I will protect you. That is my duty as your servant and captain.”

It is more than that. I will protect her so she can smile. So she can laugh. So she is safe. So her warmth is safe. It is my duty, not as a servant, but as a... friend.

“Rise, captain.” I do as she wishes, as I always have done. Looking into her olive eyes, I see a spark of remembrance. She remembers the toys. The playing. The running. The frivolousness of our childhood together, before we were separated. She remembers it all. I can feel the warmth of it all rise from her – Somehow, I begin to feel filled as I once had. Almost as though I am eating the love of two ponies, yet impossible, I know. Changelings cannot produce love – They can only feed off of it. Given enough of it, we can reproduce. We can thrive. Thus, I cannot love My Queen.

 

I can only serve her.

 

“I admire your sense of duty,” she says, the warmth from her tone gone. She speaks coldly now, causing me to resist a shiver as I feel her words wash over me. “Leave as soon as you are able.”

“Yes, My Queen.” My expression has not changed once, but my feelings have. I feel only the cold radiating off of her now. Nothing else.

She leaves, 2 guards following her. I glance at them, realizing the two were trained by me. I sigh in thanks at my luck – I know she will be safe while I am gone.

I begin to walk, thinking to myself. These plans for war unease me. I never thought fighting was a good thing – It felt counterproductive to finding love. It felt… evil. But I keep in mind what I tell myself each day. I shall do anything to keep her safe. “I’m willing to become evil,” I say softly to myself, “only so that she is safe.”

I walk into my room and don my disguise after discarding my traditional armor. It’s not much of a disguise– but, then again, what more does a changeling truly need, besides their nature? A simple scarf and air goggles completes the entire disguise. In a burst of green light, I change.

I smile to myself. It is time for me to go, now. I know that as I leave, I bring with me something not many changelings have since the food supply began to run low. With me is Hope. With me is that burning ember that things will turn out alright in the end.

So long as she is safe… then what happens no longer matters. For she is My Queen… and I will protect her.

That is my duty as her captain.


	2. My Duty As Changeling: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The grass is always greener on the other side, and Equestria is no different.

My name in Canterlot is much different, and over these 2 months, I’ve grown used to it. Echo Craft. Sailing is a passion of mine, and I study something called Echolocation at Canterlot University. It’s useful, seeing as I can disguise my hive mind as hearing buzzing in my mind from all the echoes.

I have to admit to myself… I prefer Canterlot to the Hive. My home is dark and brooding, and Canterlot is so full of love and happiness. I feel full of warmth here, but it isn’t the same warmth I feel from My Queen. She is a fire in my blood – This warmth is simply filling.

This is the love of strangers to me. This is ponies, who do not know me, whom I steal from. The warmth is obtained without warmth, and thus will never be fully filling. The strange thing is, it is all I have. A Changeling cannot love, and so we can only reach this half-warmth. So close, yet so far from what I felt with My Queen.

 

In Canterlot, I had much time to think. I enjoyed to walk around the parks near the castle – It was all open to the public. I was never allowed this close to the castle at my home, before I was captain. The castle was kept private from the public. Here, everypony is allowed to wander near the castle, and even on occasion inside the castle.

The… openness of Equestria startled me at first. Ponies greeted me on the streets, even if they just said hello. They smiled at me - rather, him. Echo. I knew they would never approve of me if they knew what I truly was. They will only ever love him. But this façade I was living, this lie… I found myself enjoying it thoroughly.

Wandering the parks as I always had around noon for the past 2 months, my mind wandered to what it always did. My Queen. My… friend. How I would do anything for her. How I built myself up in status to be by her side, always. How, even if these kind ponies around me turned against her, I would be by her side – I would turn against them. I have no friends like her in Canterlot; I have friends, certainly, but they are a cover. A lie. I know about their lives, but I don't really care about them. How could I, so soon? 

Why was my Queen the only one like that? Why did I only care about her? Will I ever find anyone - anypony, I correct myself - whom I feel that way for?

 

As I walked in the parks, there came a small burst of bright laughter above me. I looked up to see two ponies sitting on a balcony. They were both laughing. Looking at them, I felt more full than walking around Canterlot normally. I knew the two must be a couple.

The male was uninteresting, but for his armor. I knew what the symbols on his armor meant – strangely enough, their symbols matched ours. He was the captain of his guard as well. Despite this in common, I couldn’t care less about him. He was just another pony in the city.

The mare beside him, however… She was an Alicorn. Her wings were fluffy, and her stance was easy-going. Her eyes shone purple, almost like little purple stars. Her mane swirled around her beautifully, and her cutie mark – A strange thing that ponies had that displayed their talents to the world – was that of a heart.

I felt a blush rise to my face. This… mare… Her talent was obvious – An Alicorn of… Love. My heart filled with warmth – The same warmth as my Queen. I nearly collapsed, feeling myself almost in a content blaze of fire. I felt tears begin to rise to my eyes as I gazed at the alicorn in all her glory, mouth open and agape.

This was it. This is what my Hive is missing. I was in love – Not the way these foals think of it. I was surrounded by it, wallowing in it. This was true food, food for the gods – and something more. It was…

It was confusing and blissful and horribly wonderful all at the same time. I was scared, more scared than I had ever been in my life – I was terrified it would leave me the instant I turned away. I wanted to keep it, to hold that mare in my arms – I was IN love.

A Changeling’s hearing is far better than a normal pony’s. I heard the alicorn laugh, a bright chiming sound that made my heart skip a beat. “Shiny,” she said with a giggle. “You can stop joking around now. I really want to know, why are there so many guards?”

“I only care about protecting my fiancée,” the stallion said.

I expected the warmth in me to dim somewhat as he said that – That’s what ponies here call ‘a broken heart’. She was betrothed, and the love I felt was not for me. By all logic, my feelings should have lessened. But, unexpectedly, the love only grew. I realized, this warmth came from HER love – She was truly in love with this stallion.

 

True Love. A fable. A myth. It was a tale for foals, for little changelings who had done good. They learned of the mythical ‘True Love’, that love that never ends, even in death. That love that keeps growing and growing until you’re so full, you never need anypony elses love but theirs. Theirs is enough.

The concept was almost foreign – And I was feeling it first hoof. I felt like collapsing in happiness.

 

“You see,” the stallion was saying, though I could barely process his words, “there’s been reports of… Creatures on the edge of Equestria stirring. Changelings.”

My ears perked up a bit at the mention of my race. “Changelings?” My heart fluttered as I heard her speak once more. “Do you think…”

“You are a Princess of Love, Cadance. I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Aw, Shiny…” I avert my eyes as they kiss, giving the two a bit of privacy. My ears, however, still pick up what they say. “I can’t wait for the wedding, Shiny.”

“Me neither. It’s only a month, Candy.”

Another giggle. “Shiny, what did I tell you about that nickname?”

“You didn’t seem to mind it when I told you you tasted sweet.”

“SHINY!”

“It had only been a little nibble on your ear~”

“S-shiny, come on, stop teasing me like that.” She sounded angry, but her love for him was betrayed in her voice.

“Well, what else should I call you? Maybe ‘Princess Mi Amore Cadenza’,” he said with a bow. They both laughed and trotted inside.

 

I shook my head slightly, trying to pull my mind out of the fog it had been in. That was… indescribable. I had never felt such strong love from any other pony before. Nopony in all of Equestria could feel that, that indescribableness, unless they were a changeling.

I suddenly felt pride in my race, for the first time since I had come to Equestria. We were the only beings who could feel such emotion, such passion – I felt alive. My mind was buzzing as I ducked into an alleyway, almost laughing from the euphoria in my veins. I could only blame the Princess.

The buzzing got louder, however. I suddenly realized that it was time to check in – That’s why I walked into the alley.

I realized I had to report back to My Queen. I had to tell her about… about her.

I was… selfish, I realized. For an instant, only one, I wanted to keep the Princess a secret. I didn’t want anypony else to have her. I didn’t want some changeling coming along and stealing her beautiful love.

But then I thought of My Queen. I thought of my starving race, and I bowed my head. I must serve my kind – That thought had been ingrained into my very being. Without my kind, I am nothing. I had to report. It was my Duty as a Changeling.

So I sighed and nodded. Shutting my eyes, I opened my mind to the hive. _Eakco, reporting from Canterlot…_


End file.
